


Smiles and Coffee

by SamThatWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Daichi is practically blind, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Sugawara and Oikawa are fake dating, Sugawara is charming as heck, They're really just two nerds in love with their best friends, there's literally so many cliches, who end up falling for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: Sugawara slumped farther into the chair, the calming smells of coffee the only thing preventing him from dying right then and there.His date had gone horribly.He appreciated the attempt made by Daichi, really. But when it came to love, Suga just wasn’t interested in any of the girls Daichi was throwing at him. Of course, having not come out to his best friend was part of the problem.----Sugawara isn't really interested in anyone other than Daichi. Honestly, Daichi had set him up on dates before.But when he met the cute server at his favorite coffee shop, his life took a turn that he really didn't intend it to make.---Oikawa Toruu didn't intend to become a confidant.But it sure seems like he stumbled into the role.He's not usually one to pick favorites, but this one customer was his favorite. And once he found out that customer knew his best friend and long-term crush, Oikawa couldn't help but latch on. And maybe even have the chance to make Iwa-chan jealous....
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Smiles and Coffee

Sugawara slumped farther into the chair, the calming smells of coffee the only thing preventing him from dying right then and there.

His date had gone horribly. 

He appreciated the attempt made by Daichi, really. But when it came to love, Suga just wasn’t interested in any of the girls Daichi was throwing at him. Of course, having not come out to his best friend was part of the problem. 

“Another failed one?” The server came around, pouring Suga another cup of coffee. 

Suga sighs. “She walked off after seeing my face.” 

“Youch, that’s got to sting.” The server sat across from him, his head placed perfectly in his hands. 

“It does. It’s funny, though. Girls have never really been my taste.” Suga smiles slightly, and the server nods. 

“I can understand that. Girls are mean.” The server grins. 

“Oh, I never caught your name, did I? How rude of me.” Suga smiles. 

“Oikawa Tooru.” He winks, heading back to work. 

Suga grins, taking a sip of his freshly-brewed coffee. Well, at least today would start interesting. 

\----

“Daichi, I’m back.” Suga slipped his shoes off, putting his slippers on and finally looking up. “Oh, Iwaizumi’s here.” He headed over to the stairs, only for his hand to be caught by his roommate. 

“How did the date go?” Daichi smiled, and Suga sat down on the steps. 

“Awful. I don’t know why you insist on telling people that I’m really hot, because as soon as they see my face they leave.” Suga rests his head in his hands. “Look, can you give it a rest? I appreciate what you’re doing but-” 

“Alright, then what’s your taste?” 

“Daichi please, I-” 

“Oh come on, you can’t be alone forever! Stop wallowing in your pity. You know she-” 

“Won’t you listen for once?!” Suga stood up, his voice rising. “I don’t want any more dates!” 

Daichi was silent, the only sounds in the house a rare hum of the dishwasher. 

Suga sighs, heading up the stairs. “Stop setting me up when you don’t even know my type at all.” 

My type is you, dumbass. But you’re too focused on this cute boy you found at the dog park a week ago to care.

\----

Suga sipped his cup of coffee, setting the newspaper down. He jumped a little finding Oikawa’s head on the table in front of him. “Oikawa? What’s wrong?” 

“My best friend got a boyfriend.” Oikawa leaned his head to the side, looking up at Suga. 

Suga smiles, patting the side of Oikawa’s head. “I feel your pain. I’m in the exact same boat. Daichi just won’t shut up about Iwaizumi.” 

Oikawa sits up, as Suga takes a sip of his coffee. “Looks like we’re in the exact same boat then.” Suga tilts his head slightly. “Iwa-chan won’t even come home, says he’s stuck at Dai’s place.” 

Suga sighs, setting his coffee down. “Welcome to the third wheel boat. At least I’m not alone anymore…” 

Oikawa leans his head on his hands, grinning. 

“I don’t like that smile.” 

Oikawa tilts his head, still grinning. 

“No, don’t-” 

“We should fake date to make them jealous.” 

Suga sighs, and Oikawa laughs, making Suga grin. 

“You two seem to be having a good time.” Suga and Oikawa look up, both meeting the stares of their childhood friends. 

“Hey, Daichi.” Suga smiles, before taking a sip of coffee. 

“Iwa-chaaaan-” Oikawa grins, going in for a hug, only to be pushed away. “Meanie.” 

Suga smiles. 

“I didn’t know you two knew each other.” Iwaizumi frowns, as Oikawa sits back in his seat. 

“Tooru helped me out after all the rejections I faced in his workplace.” Oikawa looked up at Suga, smiling. “He’s my boyfriend.” 

Oikawa nods. “Suga-chan is a real cutie, ya know?” Oikawa winks, and Daichi and Iwaizumi roll their eyes. Suga laughs, and Oikawa’s heart skips a beat. 

“Alright, we’ll leave you two to it then.” Daichi smiles, and they both walk off. 

“So we’re going along with it then?” Oikawa smiles, and Suga takes his hand. 

“I don’t see why not.” 

Oikawa grins, planting a kiss on the back of Suga’s hand. 

“It’s Koushi, by the way. Sugawara Koushi.” 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Koushi.” 

\-----

Suga paced around his room. “Why am I so stressed? I’m just going to the coffee shop. It’s nothing unusual. I’m just going to pick up my morning coffee.” His voice was a whisper, and he stopped pacing as soon as there was a knock on the door. 

“Coffee delivery,” Oikawa called, and Suga’s face heated up. 

“Be right there!” Suga called, and opened the door completely forgetting he was shirtless. 

Oikawa grins, his face bright red. “A coffee for the one and only Koushi.” Suga takes it, smiling, and gives Oikawa a small peck on the cheek. 

“Thank you.” 

“N-No problem…” 

“Oh wow, the great and powerful Oikawa just stuttered.” Iwaizumi grinned. 

“Iwaizumi.” The smile was gone from Oikawa’s face, sending a chill down Suga’s spine. 

He quickly shut up, minding his own business again. 

“May I come in?” The smile returned, and Suga nodded, going to pick up a few things from his floor. 

“Be my guest.” Suga opened his moon chair up, turning on the lights around his bed. 

Oikawa smiles, setting his own drink on the nightstand. “It looks… kinda how I thought it would.” 

Suga laughs, leaning back on his chair. “I don’t know if that’s an insult or a compliment.” 

“It really suits you. I like it.” Oikawa sits down on the bed, sighing. 

Suga smiles. “I still can’t tell.” 

Oikawa laughs. “We look like teenage girls.” 

“Thanks for the coffee. You didn’t have to deliver it, you know.” 

“I just got off shift and realized you didn’t come in, so I thought I would. I get free coffee anyways, so enjoy saving money for a change.” Oikawa smiles, fiddling with something in his pocket. 

“Maybe I’ll sleep in every day.” Suga giggles and Oikawa laughs. 

“Do you just want to see me?” Oikawa grins, and Suga’s face goes red. 

“Maybe that’s part of it.” Suga grins, and the normally flirty brunette went entirely red. “What, not used to being flirted with, Mr. Refreshing?” 

Oikawa groans and Suga sits next to him, leaning his head on the taller male’s shoulder. 

“I should call you that sometime.” 

\----

Oikawa sat up, inhaling sharply. “Fuck-” He groaned, sliding out of bed. “I hate nightmares.” He headed down to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of water. He pulled his phone out, scrolling through his twitter. “I don’t think I’ll go to sleep after this.” 

His phone started buzzing in his hand, and he blinked as Suga’s contact came up on the call. 

“Hey, Mr. Refreshing.” Oikawa grins, holding the phone up to his ear. 

Suga yawns into the phone. “Morning…”

“Morning? What time is it?” Oikawa frowns. 

“5 am.”

“Oh.” 

There was a small silence before Suga laughed. 

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Oikawa groaned, getting another cup of water.

“I honestly didn’t think you would pick up.” Oikawa could hear the slight sadness in his voice as he talked. “Sorry if I woke you up.” 

“I was up.” Oikawa smiles. “Don’t worry about it. Why are you up so early in the morning?” 

“I didn’t sleep a single minute last night. Stayed up. Can’t stop... thinking.” 

“That sounds like a pain.” Oikawa set his glass down, going to sit on the couch. 

Suga yawns again, and Oikawa’s heart skips a beat. “It really is.” 

“You wanna video call?” Oikawa blurts out, plopping down on the couch. 

“Eh?!” Suga sounded surprised. “But, isn’t it too dark-” 

“Then turn a light on. I wanna see your face.” Oikawa found himself smiling. 

“Fine.” Suga gives in, and Oikawa quickly turns a light on in his living room. “I need sleep before work tomorrow though.” 

“So do I, don’t worry.” Oikawa chuckles, plopping back down on the couch. “I guess I just need to see someone.” 

Suga turned his video on, stretching as he set his phone down. “Sorry.” 

“Hey, you didn’t sleep a wink. I can’t blame you.” Oikawa smiles. Suga chuckles, smiling slightly. 

“I’m glad I get to talk to you. It really helps calm me down, you know.” 

Oikawa grins, winking. “It does?” 

Suga laughs, smiling. “Yeah. Every time I look at you, I can almost smell the coffee. It’s my favorite scent. That’s why I go to the coffee shop every morning to wake myself up. Besides, I love waking up to see you.” 

“You know there’s no possible way either of them could hear us. You don’t have to flirt.” Oikawa looked away, blushing slightly. 

“I know.” 

Oikawa’s face grew red, and his alarm started going off. “Oh, would you look at that, my alarm. Gotta go, love you, bye!” He mumbled, hanging up on Suga. He groaned, setting his phone down, head in his hands. 

“What did I get myself into?” 

\----

“Toruu, hey!” Suga called, as Oikawa walked past his table at the coffee shop. Suga sighed, taking another sip of his coffee. It had been a week since they stopped talking, and Suga missed his company.

“Oh, hey Sugawara.” Iwaizumi sits down at his table, and Suga smiles. 

“Hey Iwaizumi. What brings you here?” Suga takes another sip. 

“Daichi wants me to talk to Shittykawa.” A different server sets his drink down, and he nods. “He’s noticed you haven’t talked to him as much recently.” 

Suga nods. “It’s been a week and he won’t even make eye contact with me. Not even one text.” 

Iwaizumi seems thoughtful. “That doesn’t seem like something he would do. I can talk to him about it.” 

“If he needs time, I’m willing to give it, but I miss talking to him.” Suga smiles slightly. 

Oikawa passes them, overhearing the conversation. Iwaizumi catches his arm. “Don’t walk away from me.” Oikawa tries to shake his arm out of Iwaizumi’s grip, but he only grips harder. “I told you not to walk away from me.” 

“Let me go, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa kept his face neutral. 

“Not until you tell me why you’re avoiding Sugawara.” 

“Y-You really don’t-” 

“I’m not.” Oikawa looked back at them, avoiding eye contact with Suga. 

“Not avoiding him? Because you clearly are.” 

“I’m not telling you.” 

“Not here, then.” Iwaizumi lets go of his arm. “You’re telling me everything once you get off work.” 

Oikawa nods, continuing with his shift. 

Suga frowns. “You didn’t really need to.” 

“I’d rather be able to talk him through what he’s going on than him avoiding it.” Iwaizumi sips his drink. 

“Fair point.” Suga sighs, taking the final sip of his coffee. “I suppose he should talk to someone, right?” 

“You take care of yourself for the time being. Focus on that move and keeping yourself healthy, alright? I’ll deal with Oikawa.” Iwaizumi stands up. Suga nods. 

“Alright. I appreciate it.” 

\---

Suga set down the last box, stretching out his fingers. “I hope Oikawa is okay.” 

“You take care of yourself for the time being. Focus on that move and keeping yourself healthy, alright? I’ll deal with Oikawa.”

Suga slaps his cheeks, Iwaizumi’s words ringing in his head. “I need to focus on getting some food.” 

“Coffee and food delivery.” A familiar voice echoed in the hallway, along with a slight knock. Suga’s heart jumped in his chest, and he practically ran to the door to open it.

“Toruu!” Suga grinned ear to ear, slightly out of breath and leaning on the door. 

Oikawa smiled back at him, handing him a bag of Chinese takeout. “Moving tradition.” 

Suga laughed, standing up and letting him in. “Unluckily for me, I’ve already got the table set up.” 

Oikawa grins. “Aw dang. We’re still sitting at the boxes you’ve unpacked.” 

Suga pulls up a box, sitting next to it on the floor. Oikawa sits next to him, setting the bag of food and the coffee holder on the box. 

Oikawa toasts his coffee. “To new beginnings.” 

Suga smiles, clinking their cups together. “Here here.” 

Both of them laugh, pulling out the boxes of food. 

\-----

“Why don’t you just move in with him?” 

Oikawa stopped in the middle of the doorframe, turning around to face Daichi. “What do you mean?” 

“You practically spend all your time at his house anyway, and he feels lonely at night. You’re dating him, right? Why don’t you just move in?” 

Oikawa had almost forgotten the lie he and Suga told so long ago. “I’ll ask him.” Oikawa smiles. “See you later.” 

\---

“Koushiii,” Oikawa called, flopping down on his couch. “I forgot we lied to them and told them we were dating.” 

“We’re not?” Suga comes out of the bathroom, his hair wet, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Oikawa looked him in the eye. “You thought we were too?”

“I wouldn’t give the key to my apartment to just anyone, Toruu.” 

“Oh.” 

Suga laughs. “I didn’t even give one to Daichi.” 

“You didn’t?!” Oikawa kneeled on the couch, facing Suga. “Holy shit I’m special.” 

“I’ll get some clothes on real quick.” Suga smiles, heading into his room. As soon as he leaves, Oikawa’s blush erupted. 

“Well, that makes things easier.” 

“Makes what easier?” Suga called from his room. 

“Oh, telling you I fell for you,” Oikawa answers unknowingly.

“Oh?” Oikawa can hear Suga’s grin from the living room. 

“Yeah. I’ve had a huge crush on you for a while. I just never wanted to tell you.” Oikawa’s words suddenly hit him in the face, and he groans. “I wanted to waiiiiit…” 

Suga comes out, shirtless still, and laughing. “You’re a real idiot sometimes, you know that?” 

Oikawa covers his face, and Suga sits down next to him. “I just… didn’t mean it to come out like that. You’re really easy to talk to, you know.” 

Suga smiles, leaning his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. “Thank you, Toruu.” 

“I’m pretty sure I love you.” 

Oikawa was fairly sure Sugawara could hear his heartbeat. 

“Move in with me.” 

\-----

Oikawa lay down on their bed, sighing slightly. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Suga sits next to him, gently running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. 

“I wish I would have realized it sooner.” Oikawa looks up at him. 

“Realized what sooner?” Suga smiles at him, leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“How much I really loved you.” 

“I’m just glad we’re together today.” Suga lays next to him. “I couldn’t imagine not having you in my life.” 

“That’s awfully cheesy, Kou-chan.” Oikawa brings Suga closer to him, wrapping an arm under Suga’s back. 

“I know.” Suga smiles, looking over at his boyfriend. “I’m just glad I met you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi Haikyuu!! rarepairs have captured my heart 
> 
> go check out my acc on insta @haikyuu.rarepairs cause im posting content for them there and maybe some sneak peeks and short stories that i won't be publishing thank u


End file.
